Terra Wolf
by Living-in-the-past96
Summary: What is Logan/Wolverine had a sister? What would happen if she joined X Men? read and find out...


Me: I am really sorry Jubilee isn't in this one…!!

Wolverine: So….*flashes his claws* I am the main character in the first chapter?

Me: *sighs* No Wolverine! But in the next chapters you will be one of the main characters.

Wolverine: *glares* Jerk! Why can't I be the main character in EVERY chapter?

Me: *glares back* I know! Wolverine you are acting like a child! No! There is more then one main character in this twisted story!

Wolverine: You're a freak!

Me: *whispers to viewers* I love saying this…

Me: Well, You say pink, I say Black, You say Jonas Brothers, I say Linkin Park, You say life, I say death, You say I am a freak, I say I am simply different!

Wolverine: *falls down anime style and mutters* That was random!

Me: Okay Enough Chit-Chat time for the story!!! Oh whoops I almost forgot the disclaimer!!

Disclaimer: Living-In-The-Past96 does not own X men or any of its characters! Even if she wished she did!

************************************************************************

A tall women with snow white hair and dark brown skin walked down a light corridor. She stopped at a room that was full of technological stuff. A man was at the main computer, he had no hair and he was disabled in the legs. This man was Charles Xavior, he ran a school form mutants who wanted to use their powers for good, this group was called the X Men. He turned to her,

"Storm, come see this.." On the computer screen is a picture of a girl around the age of 15, she had long blond hair that went to her mid-back, her deep blue/green eyes were cold and unwelcoming. Storm read the name and power aloud,

"Name is Terra Wolf, power is invisibility, can control darkness, can sense mutants and their powers, and can control some lightning." Storm looked at Charles a strange look on her face,

"Does she look familiar to you?" He was deep in thought. His hands were folded on his lap and he turned to her,

"She looks like Logan."

Storm gasped.

"Professor, you don't think she is related to Logan do you?"

He sighed,

"Yes Storm I do believe."

"Should we tell Logan?"

"No. Not yet."

*************************************************************

Logan's Room…

Inside a dark room a figure lay on a bed twisting and turning in its sleep. In his dream there was a family, a mother, father, him, and twin daughters around the age of 7. One of the girls sat on the porch by Mama knitting a scarf, she had tan hair and bright green eyes. The other sat on a stone by the stream, her long blond hair blew in the summer breeze deep blue/green eyes looked out on the horizon. Papa was at the wood pile by the house, chopping wood. A young boy around the age of 15 was by his father, Logan could recognize the boy as himself. The breeze changed and Mamma, Papa, and Logan all looked up from their work. The 7 year old by the stream sensed something in the forest nearby cause she got up and headed towards the forest, a blank expression on her face. Logan became tense and his claws appeared. Papa, Mamma, and Logan all yelled at her in panicked tones,

"TERRA! Don't! Come back!"

There was no stopping the girl, she kept walking. Nothing was phasing her. Logan screamed but nothing happened, the girl disappeared into the darkness….

Everything faded and Logan woke up on his bed, sweating and screaming. Logan noticed he was back in his room and then stopped yelling. He put his hand on his face and said,

"What is happening?"

Xavier's voice was now in his head…

'Logan? Are you alright?'

'Yes I am.' Logan replied.

'Good. Then we need you. We have another mutant we are going after.'

'Okay'

Logan sighed and quickly changed. He went downstairs to the Blackbird. Jean, Rouge, Cyclopes, Nightcrawler, and Kitty were all inside the Blackbird.

"So…where are we headed?" Logan asked.

"M. M. I." Storm replied.

"And what does that stand for?" Rouge asked.

"Mutant Mental Institution."

Kitty's face was pure confusion,

"So…they're mental??"

Jean looked at her sternly,

"No. That is just what all of the humans think."

"Oh…"

************************************************************************

20 minutes later

"Are we there yet?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Yes, we will be there momentarily." Cyclopes said (Wow he sounds like a flight attendant)

The Blackbird lands next to a white 2 story building. Storm turns to Logan and says,

"Logan, I want you to stay here."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think this is the time for you to be here."

"Fine."

As they entered the building Jean walked up to the front desk and asked in a sweet voice,

"Is there a Terra Wolf here?"

The women at the desk looked at her in shock,

"Are you here to see her," Jean nodded and the women sighed, "wow! Terra has never gotten a visitor. I am sure she will like the company. Follow me." The women lead the X Men down multiple corridors until they reached a single room at the end of a hallway. The sound of a piano and singing came from inside.

"She is probably in here." the women said.

They looked through the window to see a giant black grand piano. A girl with long blond hair and dark green-blue eyes played and sang. Her song was,

'_I'm so tired of being here…'_

'_suppressed by all my childish fears…'_

'_and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave'_

'_cause your presence still lingers here, and it wont leave me alone'_

'_these wounds wont seem to heal'_

'_the pain is just to real' _

'_there is just to much that time can not erase'_

'_when you cry I wipe away all of your tears'_

'_when you scream I fight away all of your fears'_

'_and I've held your hand through all of these years'_

'_but you still have all of me'_

'_you used to captivate me by your resonating mind'_

'_now I'm bound by the life you left behind'_

'_your face it haunts my most pleasant dreams'_

'_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me'_

Cyclopes nodded to Nightcrawler. In a flash he was inside the room, beside the girl would still played the piano. She smiled at him then stopped her playing. Nightcrawler unlocked the door and the X men entered. The girl's smile disappeared and she looked at them in a scared way. She started to back away, Nightcrawler took a step forward and said,

"We won't hurt you we are here to make and offer."

Terra stood still and looked at her feet,

"What is it? Why do you want to speak to me? Let alone make an offer?"

Jean stepped forward, Storm at her side.

"We are students of Professor Xavior, he trains us to use our powers for good and teaches us how to use them." Jean stated.

Terra looked up at them then said in a low voice,

"This is too much. I am not sure."

Storm took a step forward and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes we know. But you must decide quickly…others will seek you out too, but they have bad intentions."

Terra removed Storm's hand then walked out of the room. The X men were right behind her. She stopped at a room about 8 doors down and walked inside. It was her room, a black, gray, white, and blue bed was in the corner. A closet across from it and a mirror to the left. A desk and bookshelf were next to the bed. She sat in the center of the floor, crossed her legs, and closed her eyes.

Kitty leaned over to Nightcrawler and whispered with a giggle,

"She is a freak!"

He gave her a glare then turned back to the girl that was now not there. In a flash she reappeared in the spot. Her eyes glared at Kitty.

"I will tell you my answer in time but for now can you all leave."

The X men left her room reluctantly. Silence was over them like a cloud. When they had reached the end of the hallway, something unusual happened. Rouge looked back over her shoulder and saw something she really didn't want to see, a bomb was strapped to the door of the girl's room. She could see the digits…3, 2, 1.

In a flash there was a huge explosion…


End file.
